


A Count's Bargain

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: "Death to the aristocrats!""Death to the aristos!""No! Please! Not my love!"It's 1792, Paris. The French Revolution. Taking the power away from the rich and give it all to the poor... As good as that might sound to some, it provides horrific methods and devastating results. So, Kal El will give up the life that he's known, for the lives of his loves.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495313
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	A Count's Bargain

The loyalists have been scrambled, the Royalties from across the land have been gathered by the people to be beheaded. Kal, one of the leaders of the movement, walked down the dark halls. So many men and women of royalty, all locked away to await their slow and miserable deaths. Passing door after door of Kings and Queens, Dutches and Dutchesses, Counts and Countesses, Lords and Ladies, anyone even remotely related to aristocrats to be dragged to Madame Le Guillotine, who's judgment knows no mercy let alone a hint of kindness. Kal closes his eyes, like he's always done. Not watching some of the guards bring in hookers of every kind into the rooms. Mostly into the children's rooms. He looks up to see a far too young Alpha boy, denied food and medicine, crying in the corner as the Omega women of the night were let in. The door shuts and locks them in, leaving Kal a little more empty inside. The Alpha took a deep breath before moving on to his destination. He could only get one out, and he already made his choice, made his deal, played his last hand of power. It will be hard, but at least they will live. Once he reached the cell, he nods to the guards that turn their noses up at the transactions accepted, but open the doors none the less. The iron screams with insidious creaks as they reveal a filthy but beautiful Omega man, sitting on mud and God knows what else, in ragged clothes, staring with icy eyes at his captor while holding his naked newborn in his protective arms. Sighing, Kal struts up to the prisoners and kneels eye level to him, "Former Count Bruce Wayne, you are to be executed tomorrow at noon."

"I wondered if they forgot me." The Omega spoke, his blue eyes seeming hollowed out.

"But there is a way for you to live."

"You expect me to believe you?"

Without blinking, Kal made his offer, "You mate with me."

Fury seeps into the Omega, but as he's about to decline, he hesitates. Slowly, his gaze lowers to his sleeping son, the tiny Alpha waves his chubby fists and makes small noises, "What of my son?" The Omega asked, the emotions returned along with a fractured soul.

The kneeling Alpha, seeing the usually proud man like this, softens his voice, "His fate will be the same as yours, whichever you choose, _Bruce_." Saying the name as lovingly as possible.

But the aristocrat did not hear it seemed, his sole attention on the little life he brought into this world, only to be snuffed out before he even had a chance, if Bruce so choosed. It took an instant for the Omega to decide, but longer to make his choice known, "Okay, okay…" Holding his child up to his face, the boy stirs, touching his father, making sure Bruce was alright. "I'll be your mate." His pride and dignity forsaken, all for the life of his son. Bruce does not flinch as Kal shadows over him, only a slight wince as those sharp teeth sink into his neck, sealing their long fates.


End file.
